Just One Night
by The Flower Girl
Summary: One night of heavy drinking leads to many interesting adventures. A/N: Both are aged up. A lot. Sokka is 22 and Toph is 18. Thanks.


Her back was pressed hard against the wooden door frame. His mouth found hers for what was one of many times that night, hot and moist, tongue searching for hers. She returned the kiss with the same fervor she had received as he fumbled with the door knob. Suddenly everything went black as her feet left the ground. He picked her up with one strong arm and quickly opened the door, slamming it behind him as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She pushed hard against the wooden door, grinding her hips into his and shuddered from the feelings it gave her. Through the vibrations of the door, she could feel a hardness that she had only half-felt before. Instinctively, she pushed herself harder against it, pushing him into the door, as he grabbed her and pushed her hips against his again. He nibbled her ear. She whimpered.

She was hardly a little girl anymore, that was no secret. She had abandoned her Blind Bandit costume several years ago and instead decided to travel in the the traditional clothes of her kingdom. While it hung loosely, it did nothing to hide her figure. His hands wandered from her backside to her chest. The button that kept her front fastened had come undone. She had done nothing to fix it, just kept her arms and legs tightly around him. He cupped her breasts and rubbed her nipples with his thumb. She moaned in his mouth.

There was still too much fabric between them and he abandoned his previous post to remove her belt. She pouted until he brought his hands back and continued his ministrations.

Her hands wandered as he kissed her again, under his shirt this time. He was more muscular than she had remembered. She surmised that all the men of his tribe looked like that and she blushed a little. Suddenly, she also realized that there was too much fabric between them and that something had to be done about it.

She broke the kiss, only for a minute to whisper: "We need to get to the bed. Now."

She reluctantly unhooked her legs from his waist and reached for her belt. He reached for his. They made the long trek from the door to the bed, dropping clothes behind them as they walked.

For a while she was content to let him explore her body. She knew he had done this before, but she hadn't, and the feelings it gave her were incredible. He blazed a trail from her jawline to her stomach. Her hands tangled in his hair as he teased her nipples with his tongue. She writhed beneath him, mumbling his name. He moved lower, teasing other parts of her body with his tongue. The sensation was too much. She couldn't keep it in any longer and she let it all out in a low moan. It only encouraged him more and he flicked the nub again, now hard under his tongue.

She jumped. He flicked it again. She locked her legs around his neck. He flicked it a final time. Her hands balled in the sheets. She cried his name.

She released him from her death grip and laid there, naked and panting as the sensation wracked her body. When it stopped she sat up with her arms outstretched and whispered breathlessly: "Now c'mere."

*****

Toph woke the next morning with a splitting headache. Every part of her body ached and she had to go to the bathroom worse than usual. Wherever she was reeked like urine and stale ale. The blanket was ratty, and the walls were so thin,that she could hear the man in the room next her snoring loud enough to wake the dead. She pounded on the wall once and sat up. It was then that she came to the realization that she was naked. She slid out of bed and looked for her clothes. She couldn't remember what had happened the night before but her clothes were spread out in a line from the door to the bed, where most of them were dropped. She sensed another pair of clothes close to hers and she picked up the pair of pants. She brought them to her nose and inhaled deeply.

"Smells like Sokka," she said.

She froze in her tracks. She could make out another form on the bed. The snoring in the other room had not ceased, but it was then that she realized that the snoring was coming from this form on the bed and not next door. She smelled the pants again, and climbed back on the bed.

"Hey Snoozles," she yelled, shaking Sokka violently. "Get up."

He mumbled something incoherent and opened his eyes.

"Well hellooooo," he said, smiling at the sight. "Did I rock your world last night?"

She punched him hard in the arm.

"Ow! What did you do that for?" Sokka asked, sitting up and rubbing his arm. "It's probably going to be bruised now."

"I'm only going to ask you this once," she replied, crossing her arms. "What happened last night?"

"You mean you don't remember?" he asked, still rubbing his arm.

Suddenly, it came back to her in little flashes: A table full of men playing pai sho and the loser had to buy everyone a round of drinks. Sokka losing, a lot. A stolen kiss at the table after her eighth round that missed his mouth. Another one in the hallway after they had been kicked out of the tavern for making a scene. The groping in the stairway after getting the key to the room. And the one outside the room. The one that lasted. The one that brought her into the cheap tavern room with only one thing on her mind.

Her breath hitched in the back of her throat and she blushed as the realization sunk in. She and Sokka had just...and...she...

"Wow," she muttered as a blush crept over her face. "Just...wow."

She relaxed slightly, sighing and leaning back against the headboard, still lost in thought. Her lips were pouted slightly and Sokka just couldn't resist. She looked so cute when she was confused, and she was confused so little he just couldn't help himself. He leaned in and quickly kissed her. Her eyes widened in surprise, but she threw her arms around him and deepened the kiss in what seemed to be a role reversal of the night before.

They fell back onto the bed, a tangle of limbs and sheets, writhing and panting as they fell into the age old motions. Neither of them left the bed for very long that day.

Several weeks later, back at home, Toph called in sick to her school for the first time in several years.


End file.
